Elaine's Guide to Acting Like a Snobby Cheer Girl
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Elaine entetains us with stuff she can't do anymore.
1. Chapter 1

EVERYTHING ELAINE SHOULD NOT DO

1.) Speak in chat speak

2.) Including making up random acrnyoms.

3.) Except for the word no.

4.) Ok, including no.

5.) Give fake phone numbers and address to guys.

6.) Say that some girl's outfit is tacky.

7.) Except if it is.

8.) Ok, even if it is.

9.) Also, I am not allowed to skip the number seven.

10.) I can't repeat a question over and over again that the teacher has asked me and/or answered until she goes insane.

11.) Even if it is Ms. Darbus.

12.) I may not sing at the top of my lungs during practice 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall.

13.) I may not ask why at random times.

14.) I may not sneak into the principal's office and scream over the PA system that Troy and Gabriella are having a double wedding with Ryan and I.

15.) I may not use the microphone during pep rallies to call Gabriella and Troy on the stage and sing "Kiss The Girl".

16.) Even though everyone thinks he should already kiss her and be done with it!

17.) I may not trip Sharpay and blame it on her heels.

18.) I may not scream at Troy when he doesn't kiss Gabriella.

19.) I may not place a symbol in place of the double digit to avoid writing double digits.

20.) I may not quote Shakespeare during cheer practice.

21.) Everyone knows that I like Ryan. I do not have to prove it by randomly kissing him.

22.) I may not say 'Amber's having a BLONDE moment.' just because she's blonde.

23.) I may not say Sharpay or Amber is stupid because they are 'blondes' and therefore stupid.

24.) I may not accuse Amber of stealing my show, since I techniclly do not own the cheer team.

25.) Or the basketball team.

26.) Except for my Marnie Piper concerts.

27.) Ok, not even at Marnie Piper concerts, even though that is my concert!

28.) I may not give another plant a limo ride after the Fern named Ferny McFernFern incident.

29.) I may not let Chad put handcuffs on us when he 'thinks'.

30.) I may not accuse Chad of doing anything stupid, even though he is.

31.) I may not intrupt basketball games to sing 'Kiss The Girl' and force Troy and Gabriella to kiss.

32.) Except cheer competions.

33.) How about soccer tournaments?

34.) Ok, I may not inturpt ANY school sponsered events to get Troy and Gabriella to kiss.

35.) I may not click my pen rapidly while thinking of what to write.

36.) I may not disrupt class to play copy cat and copy anything the teacher does.

37.) Everyone knows my belly button is there. I do not have to walk around in my cheer uniform to show it off.

38.) I may not try and a get a belly buton ring.

39.) I may not cut my hair into a bob.

40.) I may not shave Troy's hair.

41.) Except Chad's.

42.) Not Chad's? But he needs a haircut!

43.) I may not cut anyone's hair.

44.) I may not abuse my witching powers and curse Sharpay.

45.) Her brother will lift the curse anyway.

46.) I may not curse the other team when we lose.

47.) I may not slap Troy because he lost us a game for once.

48.) I may not repeat any of the above incidents.

Signed: ELLA HARRISON


	2. Chapter 2

NUMBER ONE: CHAT ROOM SPEAK AND NUMBER TWO: MAKE UP RANDOM ACRONYMS THAT NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND

Elaine was bored, so she decided on something to do. Speak in chat speak of course! The teacher called on her.

She said, "IVS. TAI: Four Zero Six MI slash HRS."

"This isn't a game, Ella," said the teacher.

"ON! TW U DK W-U-T I M S two U."

"Stop that."

"SW?"

"Speaking like that!"

"IDK WU RTA." Gabriella was laughing, Taylor was holding back laughter, and Susan looked like she couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

"DETENTION!"

"Y? four SICS?"

"YES!"

She smirked as the bell rung.


	3. Chapter 3

NUMBER TWELEVE: SINGING AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS 100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL DURING PACTICE

Time to spring the plan into action. Elaine started a chorus of 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall, "One hundred bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred bottles of beer. Knock one down, nintey-nine bottles of beer on the wall!"

Gabriella and Taylor joined in, now a three part harmony. "Nintey-nine bottles of beer on the wall, nintey-nine bottles of beer, knock one half down, nintey-nine point five bottles of beer on the wall!"

Then Amber's off-key voice came in. "Nintey-nine point five bottles of beer the wall, nintey-nine point five bottles of beer, knock the other down, nintey-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"

Ashley came in as well. "Nintey-eight bottles of beer on the wall, nintey-eight bottles of beer, knock one down, nintey-seven bottles of beer on the wall!"

Vanessa as well! "Nintey-seven bottles of beer on the wall, nintey-seven bottles of beer, knock one down, nintey-six bottles of beer on the wall!"

The coaches were getting mad, but Coach Bolton got even more mad when Troy joined in. "Nintey-six bottles of beer on the wall, nintey-six bottles of beer, knock one down, nintey-five bottles of beer on the wall."

Hilary, Chad, and Zeke joined in next. "Nintey-five bottles of beer on the wall, nintey-five bottles of beer, knock one down, nintey-four bottles of beer on the wall."

Lilac, Violet, Zac, Sharpay, Ryan, and Jason joined in as well. "Ninety-four bottles of beer on the wall, ninety four bottles of beer, knock one down, ninety-three bottles of beer on the wall!"

Kelsi, Jesse, and Stella came in as well. "Nintey-three bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-three bottles of beer, knock one down, ninety-two bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-two bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-two bottles of beer, knock one down, ninety-one bottles of beer on the wall." The cheer coach shrugged and joined in.

"Ninety-one bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-one bottles of beer, knock one down, ninety bottles of beer the wall! Ninety bottles of beer on the wall, ninety bottles of beer, knock one down, eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall!" The assitant cheer coach shrugged as well, and the assitant to the assitant cheer coach shrugged as well, along with the assitant to the assitant's assitant cheer coach shrugged and joined in.

"Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-nine bottles of beer, knock one down, eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall! Eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-eight bottles of beer, knock down, eighty-seven bottles of beer on the wall!" The assitant basketball coach joined in.

"Eighty-seven bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-seven bottles of beer, knock one down, eighty-six bottles of beer on the wall. Eighty-six bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-six bottles of beer, knock one down, eighty-five bottles of beer on the wall! Eighty-five bottle of beer on the wall, eighty-five bottles of beer, knock one down, eighty-four bottles of beer on the wall!"

Coach Bolton yelled, "Stop!" But they didn't stop.

"Eighty-four bottles of beer on the wall, eight-four bottles of beer, knock one down, eighty-three bottles of beer on the wall. Eighty-three bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-three bottles of beer, knock one down, eighty-two bottles of beer on the wall!" Chris shrugged and joined in, along with Cyndra, Alan, and Martha.

"Eighty-two bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-two bottles of beer, knock one down, eighty-one bottles of beer on the wall. Eighty bottles of beer on the wall, eighty bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Seventy-nine bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-nine bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-eight bottles of beer on the wall." Coach Bolton rolled his eyes and joined in any way.

"Seventy-eight bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-eight bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-seven bottles of beer on the wall. Seventy-seven bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-seven bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-six bottles of beer on the wall!" Mrs. Darbus decided to join in as well.

"Seventy-six bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-six bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-five bottles of beer on the wall. Seventy-five bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-five bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-four bottles of beer on the wall. Seventy-four bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-four bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-three bottles of beer on the wall!" The rest of the school joined in.

"Seventy-three bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-three bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-two bottles of beer on the wall. Seventy-two bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-two bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy-one bottles of beer on the wall. Seventy-one bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-one bottles of beer, knock one down, seventy bottles of beer on the wall!"

The office people across the street yelled, "SHUT UP!" No one could hear over the chorus.

"Seventy bottles of beer on the wall, seventy bottles of beer, knock on down, sixty-nine bottles of beer on the wall. Sixty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-nine bottles of beer, knock one down, sixty-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Sixty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-eight bottles of beer, knock one down, sixty-seven bottles of beer on the wall!" The reception at the office building across the way decided to join in, along with some people who had stopped walking and decided to join in, and the yard keeper.

"Sixty-seven bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-seven bottles of beer, knock one down, sixty-six bottles of beer on the wall. Sixty-six bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-six bottles of beer, knock one down, sixty-five bottles of beer on the wall. Sixty-five bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-five bottles of beer, knock one down, sixty-four bottles of beer on the wall." Then came in the security guards, which Elaine was hoping to have the whole city singing it by the end.

"Sixty-four bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-four bottles of beer, knock one down, sixty-three bottles of beer on the wall. Sixty-three bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-three bottles of beer, knock one down, sixty-two bottles of beer on the wall." Then everyone in the cubicles in the offices around them started in, with the people in traffic as well.

"Sixty-two bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-two bottles of beer, knock one down, sixty-one bottles of beer on the wall. Sixty-one bottles of beer on the wall, sixty-one bottles of beer, knock on down, sixty bottles of beer on the wall!" Everyone in those offices started in as well.

"Sixty bottles of beer on the wall, sixty bottles of beer, knock on down, fiftey-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Fiftey-nine bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-nine bottles of beer, knock one down, fiftey-eight bottles of beer on the wall."

Miss Albuquerque yelled, "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET A MASSAGE HERE!" Too bad the mayor joined in when he realized the people he was giving a speach to were no longer listening.

"Fiftey-eight bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-eight bottles of beer, knock one down, fiftey-seven bottles of beer on the wall. Fiftey-seven bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-seven bottles of beer, knock one down, fiftey-six bottles of beer on the wall." The people who were in the spa joined in as well! This was getting hetic.

Once again, Miss Albuquerque yelled for them to shut up, but no one could hear her.

"Fiftey-six bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-six bottles of beer, knock one down, fiftey-five bottles of beer on the wall. Fiftey-five bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-five bottles of beer, knock one down, fiftey-four bottles of beer on the wall. Fiftey-four bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-four bottles of beer, knock one down, fiftey-three bottles of beer on the wall."

Then the prisoners started singing it as well, and Miss Albuquerque yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"Fiftey-three bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-three bottles of beer, knock on down, fiftey-two bottles of beer on the wall. Fiftey-two bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-two bottles of beer, knock one down, fiftey-one bottles of beer on the wall. Fiftey-one bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey-one bottles of beer, knock one down, fiftey bottles of ber on the wall." The parents of the kids who started it got in on it as well.

"Fiftey bottles of beer on the wall, fiftey bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Fourty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-nine bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Fourty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-eight bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-seven bottles of beer on the wall." The people who just got in the town started singing as well.

"Fourty-seven bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-seven bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-six bottles of beer on the wall. Fourty-six bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-six bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-five bottles of beer the wall!" The children that weren't even in high school started singing!

"Fourty-five bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-five bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-four bottles of beer on the wall. Fourty-four bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-four bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-three bottles of beer on the wall. Fourty-three bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-three bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-two bottles of beer on the wall." The teachers gave up trying to teach over the loud noise of almost everyone in town singing, so they joined.

"Fourty-two bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-two bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty-one bottles of beer on the wall. Fourty-one bottles of beer on the wall, fourty-one bottles of beer, knock one down, fourty bottles of beer on the wall. Fourty bottles of beer on the wall, fourty bottles of beer, knock one down, thirty-nine bottles of beer on the wall!"

Miss Albuquerque tried once more, "SHUT UP!" No response.

"Thirty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-nine bottles of beer, knock one down, thirty-eight bottles of beer on the wall! Thirty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-eight bottles of beer, knock one down, thirty-seven bottles of beer on the wall. Thirty-seven bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-seven bottles of beer, knock one down, thirty-six bottles of beer on the wall."

"SHUT UP!" Once again, no response, except this time they got louder.

"Thirty-six bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-six bottles of beer, knock one down, thirty-five bottles of beer on the wall. Thirty-five bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-five bottles of beer, knock one down, thirty-four bottles of beer on the wall. Thirty-four bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-four bottles of beer, knock on down, thirty-three bottles of beer on the wall. Thirty-three bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-three bottles of beer, knock one down, thirty-two bottles of beer on the wall."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" They got even louder on each 'up', as if they could only hear the 'up' part of shut up.

"Thirty-one bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-one bottles of beer, knock one down, thirty bottles of beer on the wall. Thirty-bottles of beer on the wall, thirty bottles of beer, knock one down, twenty-nine bottles of beer on the wall!"

'SHUT UP! THIS IS SO ANNOYING!" Nothing.

"Twenty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-nine bottles of beer, knock one down, twenty-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-eight bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-eight bottles of beer, knock one down, twenty-seven bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-seven bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-seven bottles of beer, knock one down, twenty-six bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-six bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-six bottles of beer, knock one down, twenty-five bottles of beer on the wall."

Some farmers joined in as Miss Albuquerque once again shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"Twenty-five bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-five bottles of beer, knock one down, twenty-four bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-four bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-four bottles of beer, knock one down, twenty-three bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-three bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-three bottles of beer, knock on down, twenty-two bottles of beer on the wall!"

Everyone around Albuquerque was singing and Miss Albuquerque was shouting, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Twenty-two bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-two bottles of beer, knock one down, twenty-one bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty-one bottles of beer on the wall, twenty-one bottles of beer, knock on down, twenty bottles of beer on the wall. Twenty bottles of beer on the wall, twenty bottles of beer, knock one down, nineteen bottles of beer on the wall!" The time was now 5:15 PM and they had started at 5 PM.

Miss Albuquerque shouted, "SHUT UP!" They were almost done, Elaine doesn't give up.

"Nineteen bottles of beer on the wall, nineteen bottles of beer, knock one down, eighteen bottles of beer on the wall. Eighteen bottles of beer on the wall, eighteen bottles of beer, knock one down, seventeen bottles of beer on the wall. Seventeen bottles of beer on the wall, seventeen bottles of beer, knock one down, sixteen bottles of beer on the wall. Sixteen bottles of beer on the wall, sixteen bottles of beer, knock one down, fifteen bottles of beer on the wall."

Miss Albuquereque sighed, and joined in. After all, she wasn't getting a response.

"Fifteen bottles of beer on the wall, fifteen bottles of beer, knock one down, fourteen bottles of beer on the wall. Fourteen bottles of beer on the wall, fourteen bottles of beer, knock one down, thirteen bottles of beer on the wall. Thirteen bottles of beer on the wall, thirteen bottles of beer, knock one down, twelve bottles of beer the wall.

"Twelve bottles of beer on the wall, twelve bottles beer, knock one down..."

Elaine chose that moment to change eleven to eleventeen, so she shrieked, "ELEVENTEEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" Everyone shurgged, she WAS the one who started it. "Eleventeen bottles of beer on the wall, eleventeen bottles of beer, knock one down..." Elaine shrieked again, "TENTEEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" She really was going crazy.

"Tenteen bottles of beer on the wall, tenteen bottles of beer, knock one down..." Elaine changed nine to, "UPSIDE-DOWN-SIX BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"Upside-down-six bottles of beer on the wall, upside-down-six bottles of beer, knock one down, eight bottles of beer on the wall. Eight bottles of beer on the wall, eight bottles of beer, knock one down..." Elaine shrieked, "ONE-WITH-A-HYPHEN-ON-TOP BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"One-with-a-hyphen-on-top bottles of beer on the wall, one-with-a-hyphen-on-top bottles of beer, knock one down, six bottles of beer on the wall. Six bottles of beer on the wall, six bottles of beer, knock one down..." Elaine shrieked, "WHEELCHAIR BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"Wheelchair bottles of beer on the wall, wheelchair bottles of beer, knock one down..." Elaine shrieked, "FLAG BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"Flag bottles of beer on the wall, flag bottles of beer, knock one down..." Elaine shrieked, "BACKWARDS E BOTTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"Backwards E bottles of beer on the wall, backwards E bottles of beer, knock one down, two bottles of beer on the wall. Two bottle of beer on the wall, two bottle of beer, knock one down..." Elaine shreiked, "L BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"L bottles of beer on the wall, L bottle of beer, knock one down..." Elaine finished by having everyone yell, "O bottles of beer on the wall!"

The coaches said to her, "Never do that again." Everyone was laughing hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

NUMBER TWENTY-EIGHT: I MAY NOT GIVE A PLANT A LIMO RIDE

Elaine was super pissed off at Taylor, she had picked her LAST in Gym, just because she's no good at flag football. She said, "OK, there are eleven seats left in the limo, so I pick, you-" she pointed to Gabriella, "you-" she pointed to Sharpay, "you-" she pointed to Amber, "you-" she pointed to Ashley, "you-" Lilac, "you," Susan, until only Taylor was left, and she said, "Wait, that's only ten."

Elaine said, "Oh, your right, I, I, I forgot about Ferny!"

"Who's Ferny?"

"My new best friend."

"But it's an evergreen tree!"

"An Evergreen tree named Ferny McFernFern!" Her mother then decided to add the list 'I may not give a plant a limo ride.'


	5. Chapter 5

NUMBER TWENTY-EIGHT AND TWENTY-NINE: I MAY NOT GIVE A PLANT A LIMO RIDE & I MAY NOT LET CHAD PUT HANDCUFFS ON US WHEN HE 'THINKS'.

After the plant incident, she rushed off to tell Chad about how she won a Grammy. He said, "I have exciting news!"

"Me too," shouted Elaine.

"My mom made detective and gave me her old handcuffs," said Chad proudly.

"Uh, sure, yeah, that's really, whatever. Guess who won a Grammy for best Pop Remix? Marnie!" She started happy dancing, but stopped. "Why aren't you happy dancing?"

"Cause I'm a guy, and guys don't 'happy dance'," said Chad.

"Well, could it kill you to be a little more excited?"

"You weren't excited about my news," said Chad.

Elaine said, "You locked you bike to the flag pole with HANDCUFFS!"

"And it's awesome," said Troy while Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ah ha, no. Now come on Chad, let's go," said Elaine.

"For what?"

"To get our nails done," said Elaine excitedly.

"Uhh, couldn't we just try the happy dance thing?" Chad started happy dancing, and Elaine gave a fake laugh.

"No, you had your chance!" She dragged him off while he was screaming for mercy.

When they went back, she made girl talk with Chad, "Doesn't Zac have the cutest eyes?"

"Yeah, and that... WHAT AM I SAYING?" Taylor came in.

"Hi Chad, my best boyfriend! Do you want to go see the coolest flick that hit the movies? It's super cool!"

"Yeah, cause I'm a guy, and guys like scary films," he started, but Taylor cut him off.

"Are you wearing NAIL POLISH?"

"It's called buff... like me, let's go!"

"No way! Tell her you were my friend first," said Elaine nearly ripping his arm off as he tried to leave.

"Well, tell her your MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Guys! Please just work this out," said Chad.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Chad made this 'I can't believe you!' and took his handcuffs and locked them togther.

"What are you doing?"

"Staying out of it," said Chad to Taylor.

"Very funny, Chad. Now unlock these things. I have to be at the studio to be filmed LIVE accepting my Grammy," said Elaine.

"Fine. But if it was for your stupid Grammy, this totally would have worked," he said, reaching through his pockets, and said, "Uh oh."

"Please tell us you didn't lose the key," said Elaine.

"I didn't lose it," said Chad making some Oliver-like sounds, and said, "I lost the key."

"WHAT!"

"It's okay, I'll just hop on my bike and go get it!" He rushed to were it was, then came back, saying, "Someone stole my bike."

"Run," said Elaine, and Taylor added, "Fast." He took off the wrong way.

"We're doomed," said Elaine.

"Why?"

"His house is that way," she said, pointing diagonly from were he took off, and he came running back, changing dirictions.

In the end, the key broke, and they had to wait for Chad's other key, and almost messing up everything, but they made up.


	6. Chapter 6

NUMBER NINE: I MAY NOT SKIP THE NUMBER SEVEN

Elaine was told to write a list of ten of her favorite actors, so she decided to have fun with the homework. She wrote:

1. Beyonce Knowles  
2. Lindsay Lohan  
3. Hilary Duff  
4. Alica Keys  
5. Teddy Ginger  
6. Ryan Seacrest & Justin Timberlake  
8. Simon  
9. Haylie Duff  
10. Pete Wentz

When she handed it into the teacher, the teacher asked, "Um, Elaine, there are only nine actors on this list." Elaine said, "What are you talking about?" Gabriella looked at the list and laughed, and said, "You don't get it?" Taylor took one look at it and burst out laughing. The teacher said, "I fail to see what's so funny. And speaking of fail, that's exactlly what your going to do if you don't give me ten actors on this list!" Elaine said, "But I did place ten actors, see, one, two, three, four, five, six, eight, nine, ten." The teacher then said, "Where is seven?"

Then Elaine said, "Quit making up fake numbers! Seven isn't a real number!" Then Troy started laughing, because the teacher didn't get it. She did write ten actors, they were placed togther on number six! Elaine said, "If you want your dang seventh actor, look at number six again!" The teacher looked at it again, and started laughing and then stopped saying, "Detention, Elaine."


	7. Chapter 7

NUMBER THIRTY-SIX: I MAY NOT PLAY COPY-CAT AND COPY EVERYTHING THE TEACHER DOES AND NUMBER THIRTY-SEVEN: EVEN IF IT'S MS. DARBUS

Elaine had another way of disrupting class, it started out during English, and she started copying everything Ms. Sides did, and it drove her up the wall when someone plays copycat. Ms. Sides started talking about sentence diagraming, and Elaine did every movment she did, and said every word she said word for word. Gabriella and Taylor started in on it as well, it looked like fun! Troy then joined in jokingly and then everyone in class was doing the same thing Ms. Sides was doing, and saying the same thing, it was so hilarious, until Ms. Sides screamed, "ENOUGH! Elaine, detention!" She laughed, next was Darbus since she won't be able to do this to Ms. Sides again.

In Ms. Darbus' room, she had her lecture memorized, and said it word for word as well and did her movements. It was pretty funny to watch until Darbus screamed, "Elaine! Detention!" When questioned about another detetion, she said, "I didn't copy Ms. Sides. I copied Ms. Darbus." It got a pretty good laugh from everyone, utnil she was given extra detetion for talking back. To her, it was all worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

NUMBER FIFTEEN: I MAY NOT ABUSE THE MICROPHONE DURING PEP RALLIES TO GET TROY AND GABRIELLA TO KISS & NUMBER SIXTEEN: I MAY NOT SCREAM AT TROY WHEN HE DOESN'T KISS GABRIELLA

Elaine walked up to the microphone, put the spotlight on Troy and Gabriella and sung

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her,  
Look at her you know you do,  
It's possible she wants you too,  
There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

Troy and Gabriella leaned in, and then looked away embarassed as she continued.

_Now's your moment,  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better_

_She don't say a word  
and she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la_

_Ain't that sad,  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared,  
You better be prepared,  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now,  
Don't try to hide it_

_How you wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

They leaned in, but looked away again. Elaine was getting mad, time to kick the song up a notch!

_Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl!  
La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my,  
Looks like the boy's too shy,  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl!_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!_

_La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl!  
Go on and kiss that girl!_

_La la la la, la la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

_Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

After the whole thing, Troy and Gabriella still didn't kiss, so she went up to Troy and screamed, "YOU HAD THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY AND YOU THREW IT AWAY!" She slapped him, and got detention for intrupting the pep rally, screaming at the MVP, and slapping someone, all, which apperently, was forrbidden, and she argued, "Everyone wants Troy to kiss her anyway!"


	9. Chapter 9

NUMBER THIRTY-SEVEN: EVERYONE KNOWS MY BELLY BUTTON IS THERE. I MAY NOT WALK AROUN IN MY CHEER OUTFIT TO SHOW IT OFF AND NUMBER THIRTY-EIGHT: I MAY NOT TRY AND GET A BELLY BUTTON RING

Elaine was at Claire's talking to the guy about getting a belly button ring. However, her mom said, "Ella, what ARE you doing?" Elaine looked and saw her mother, and she said, "Um, going to school! Since it's time for class!" She ran to school, and forgot to change out of her cheerleading outfit, so when she was at school, she looked down at what she was wearing and said, "Shit. I forgot to take this off since I didn't get the belly button ring!" Now she was stuck with her cheerleading outfit, and Gabriella said, "Is there a game today?"

Elaine shook her head and went to Darbus's room, where Ms. Darbus said, "Elaine, why are you in your cheer uniform?" Elaine said, "That's for me to know and for you to guess!" Troy said, "She tried to get a belly button ring so she would have a reason to walk around in a cheer uniform." Elaine whipped around and said, "Way to go, dufuos. Now not only am I going to get detention, I'm going to be grounded!" Taylor said, "I thought that was you Sweet Sixteen gift." Elaine said, "No, I'm supposed to get one when I turn EIGHTEEN, and a car when I'm SEVENTEEN, and a fake ID when I'm sixteen."

"I got her the fake ID," said Amber with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

NUMBERS SEVENTEEN AND TWENTY-ONE: I MAY NOT TRIP SHARPAY AND BLAME IT ON HER HEELS & EVERYONE KNOWS I LIKE RYAN. I MAY NOT PROVE IT AT RANDOMS TIMES BY KISSING RYAN

Everyone was bored, that was, Amber, Ashley, Hilary, Vanessa, Gabriella, and Taylor, all of whom wanted something to do, which was when Elaine noticed Sharpay in the highest heels. She got this evil smirk, and Ashley asked, "What is it, Ella?" Elaine pointed to Sharpay's heels and kept smirking.

"You notice that those heels are far to high for a normal human being to walk in? Let's trip her and blame it on her heels," said Elaine evilly, and everyone nodded their head in agreement. Elaine switched to invisible mode, walked up to Sharpay, and did a low kick to trip, which worked. Sharpay lost her balance on those heels and with a "Whoa!," feel flat on her face.

Elaine rushed over to her crew, regained visibility, and snickered with everyone. Sharpay turned around and saw Elaine, who had one hair out of place, which made her think Elaine did it. Sharpay said, "Ella! I know you tripped me!" Elaine laughed harder at that.

"Are you sure it wasn't those massive heels? I would've tripped in those," Elaine said innocently. Sharpay got this angry face, and of course, she can't control her powers when she's angry, so the lockers immediately froze. No one who was trying to open their locker could. Elaine could control her powers, but just for a dramatic touch, she made the lights flicker on and off.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi where eating it up, Susan had just walked out of the Girls' bathroom, and rolled her eyes. She didn't approve of when they used magic in a showdown, but it was fun to watch. Sharpay was getting ready to freeze Elaine, when Ryan came walking by, and was unfreezing the lockers, looking bored. Sharpay grabbed him and said, "Ryan, Ella tripped me!"

Ryan gave the same response Elaine did, "Are you sure it wasn't your massive heels you insisted on wearing to school?" Sharpay nodded vigorously, and gave him the evil eye.

"Ryan, I've been walking in three inch heels since I was three. And you're suggesting that I would trip on four inch heels that I never tripped in before?" Sharpay sounded so dangerous, Ryan didn't have a reply. Instead he broke free of her grasp and took one look inside Elaine's head to find out exactly what she did, and Ryan gave a sigh.

"Ella, why on EARTH would you trip Sharpay? You know how angry she can get," he said, calmly. Elaine still looked innocent and gave her reply in an equally innocent voice.

"We was bored! Can't we have something new when we're bored," she said, like a little girl who had just been caught and was using her cuteness to wiggle out of a tight spot. Once again, Ryan sighed, because Hilary, Vanessa, Ashley, Amber, Kelsi, Susan, Taylor, and Gabriella where stifling their laughs at how she was currently acting right now. Even Elaine was having a hard time to stifle her laughter.

"Ella, just don't do it again," said Ryan as Elaine nodded vigorously, and then, out of the blue, landed a kiss on Ryan's lips. Ryan was a little shocked, yet kissed back anyway. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Susan couldn't hold their laughter back any long, she now had Ryan under her thumb. They were laughing harder then the did when Sharpay tripped because of Elaine.

Of course, as luck would have it, Ms. McDonald walked by and simply said, "Detention, Evans, Harrington, PDA is strictly against the rules." Ryan and Elaine pulled back, and Elaine smiled, and said, "That was cool! C ya!"

Ryan just stood there dumbfounded and said, "Never in a million years will I understand that girl." Troy and Chad said, "Join the club!"


End file.
